ecs_universefandomcom-20200213-history
King Ernst
He is a King and a conqueror. He controls kingdoms and holds the empire within his clenched fist, he is a fearsome enemy, hard as a warhammer and sharp as a sword He attained power at the cost of many Lives and in the end ruled alone over a mighty empire with gold, girls, glory and everything his hearts desired, of all the histories chronicling the rulers of tamriel, there is none so infamous as that of King Ernst... the King of tamriel itself. King of tamriel... and ruler of the empire. King Ernst regins over tamriel and her people., Ernst-Christian was brought into a world forged from violence this brutally sculpted him into the ultimate warrior and sealed his legacy as the King of the Empire. The Mighty ruler of Tamriel is a veteran of a thousand conquests and Now he is determined to use his imperial legions to overrun the summerset isles, defeat the Thalmor! and wipe out the Aldemeri Dominion. , a good strategist, he prefers to be sitting on his throne in his tower than meddle with the politics of the blue palace, which is part of the reason he does not know that erikur schemes against him. His, command, domination, and seduction spells compel anyone they strike, to obey him completely. his gold hilted imperial sword, is both an effective weapon and a means to threaten his enemies without having to speak, King ernst's relentless fire power and mastery of swordsmanship sets him apart from all others and confirms his namesake as the KING!!! Of Tamriel. Powers and abilities King Ernst is an incredibly powerful King - the most powerful example of Tamriel's people - and possesses an extraordinary variety of magical powers. he finds the majority of his powers widely usefull on certain occasions - especially his brute force and physical strength - and is still able to adapt to his surroundings and develop brand new powers in the process: * Handsomeness: King Ernst is incalculably Handsome, and any woman who lays eyes on him will view him as the most handsome man in all of Tamriel. and any female, are understandably un-immune to his charisma. * Telepathy: he is capable of reading and controlling the minds of others by using his command, domination, and seduction spells including his very own shout: Bend Will * Master swordsman: King Ernst is an incredibly talented warrior - He has survived hundreds of wars on Tamriel, honing his skills on the battlefield. During the Battle of Windhelm, he effortlessly defeated every single opponent that he faced during The Battle with complete ease, even the extremely skilled Galmar Stonefist. People may argue that this particular battle progress was due to his rule over the empire, but later when facing off against Ulfric , King Ernst Draws his sword and shows extraordinary proficiency with the weapon. In his duel with Ulfric, he completely outmatches him several times throughout the duel. It must be said that, up until Ulfric used the voice to shout King ernst into a wall Durning the battle, King Ernst was basically toying with him, never truly attempting to kill him but showing off his superior skill. However, when ulfric uses the thu'm to hurl King Ernst into a wall Angering King Ernst in the process?, The King actually tries to kill him and actually succeeds in to doing so, avenging the death of high king torygg and putting skyrim under the control of the empire __________BACKGROUND INFIRMATION___________ Ernst-christian, the man who would later change the fate of the empire itself? was a boy like all others, born to a rich unknown family, Ernst Christian lived a normal life in a mansion, right outside the imperial city, but that would soon change when he decided to join the imperial legion, little did he know that a prophecy said he would be a warrior without measure and a great ruler of men.the prophecy came to pass and ernst christian grew to be a great leader uniting what were at the time th 8 counties of cyrodiil. Ernst was later assigned to guard the imperial city itself and battled mehrunes dangon, his daedric forces and the mythic dawn durning the oblivion crisis but at the cost of the life of martin septim after the death of martin septim and the eventual end of the septim dynasty king ernst knew this was his time and humbly requested to become the new ruler of Cyrodiil, and with his Coronation soon Crowned Ernst Christian, King of Tamriel, after 30 years of war, deceit and DEATH, Ernst-Christian sat on the ruby throne in the imperial city and the newely Crowned king of Tamriel held the Empire within his hands but in just a few short years it would all turn to dust before his waking eyes years past, and the new king ruled peacefully from his imperial palace within cyrodiil trade routes went well and alled seemed ok until an ambassador of the newly formed group called the thalmor arrived in cyrodiil Personality and traits Trivia * King Ernst Was first Made as a Winx Club Villain Where he had an army of knights instead of the Cyrodillc Empire Which He Used to Kidnap The Winx Fairies , decapitate them and then mount their heads above his throne or take them to his head Collection, he would later go on to be retconned into the Elder Scrolls Series In which he was turned from a Villain to a Hero * King Ernst's Command, Domination and Seduction Spells are actually from three mods: Better Vampires, Sacrosanct Vampires of Skyrim and The Succubus race mod * King Ernst's rings and jewelry come from the Immersive jewelry Mod * Category:Characters from my skyrim universe Category:Rulers